Happily Never After
by Dark-Blood-Drop
Summary: Shane, Eve and Micheal have a new visitor in town and her name is MiMi. She has set her sights on Shane and will stop at nothing to have him, even if it means ruining her relationships with all of her friends. MiMi aims to make Claire look like that bad guy and she is succeeding leaving Shane and Claire's relationship hanging in the balance. Lots of Swearing :
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

I woke up on the right side of the bed with Shane laying infront of me. I really love him. He has been the best boyfriend. It ihas been 6 months since we have even seen Bishop.  
It has also been since months since Sam died. Micheal has been getting through it. Eve and him have still been distant and they haven't been getting better. Sometimes i can hear Eve crying every night and it scares me. She really thinks that are about to break up and i cant blame her. Michael comes home sometimes and he acts like she doesnt exsist. He might even take that music offer that, that guy gave him. Eve loves him and doesnt want him to leave. I don't either. Eve would get very depressed is he did and we can't have that.

Shane stirred and turned over. I thought that he was awake but he is just sleeping. I reached my head over the 3 inch distance and gave him a peck on the mouth. He stirred again but this time he woke up. He layed there and stared at me, then he said " Well i just had a dream of a sexy women kissing me awake and it totally jus happened. I officially love my dreams." I laughed so loud becuase it was so hilarious. Then his phone just started to ring when i was finished craking up.  
"Hello?" He answered "MiMi? How have you been?" He hopped out

of bed and ran out the door still continuining to talk to the person on the other line. I got up after that and went to get a shower. I could faintly hear Shane downstairs still talking on the phone. When i was finished in the shower i went downstairs and eveybody was crowded around Shane's cell phone, a girl's voice was shouting out of the speakers.  
"-so i need a place to stay because i am in town right now. I am at the university and my motorcycle needs fixed up, the engine is shot and i can't find my phone. I am using the payphone right now." The voice on the phone was saying. I walked down the rest of the steps when Eve was saying.

"MiMi! You can totally stay here. We have an extra room. Claire can sleep in Shane's room or I can sleep in Micheal's room if that is ok Micheal?" She said "Ofcourse Eve, I love you, you can stay in my room. Claire! Come down here please." Micheal called me down and i ran down the rest of the steps to get to them.  
"Yes, Micheal. What would you like?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. By that time the girl had already hung up.

"Claire be nice. We have a visitor coming, so Eve is staying in Micheal's room or you can stay in my room. So what do you say?" Shane asked me and was totally being serious.

"Sure. I want to stay in my room. My parents would like to know that i am safe while they are on vacation. They get to keep their memory since the town's violence has died down."

An hour later there was a knock at the door and Shane went to answer it. Somebody jumped at him as soon as he opened it and when i got a good look the person was making out with Shane. He kind of looked like he was enjoying it. I looked away UNTIL..........

Coment tell me my pros and cons. Hoped you enjoy. the next chapter should be up in the next week.  
-DEATH!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

The girl got off Shane, which i thought was never going to happen, and looked at me. She had a kind of evil glint in her eye. It looked mean.

"Who is this little shorty? How old is she, like Ten?" She said. SHe was really pissing me off. she just got here and she is already pissing me off.

Shane was just looking at me. I got up and ran to my room. He probably didn't think about my name after he started to kiss her. I ran to my room and slammed the door. Faintly downstairs i heard the chatter begin.

"Maybe she is a kid. Acts like one." the girl said.

"She isn't a kid. She is 17." Eve said. I could faintly hear footsteps which meant that Micheal had just picked now to enter from the kitchen, porbably with some drinks.

"Sure doesn't look like one." the girl said.

"Well she is and she is my girlfriend. I better go see if she is alright." Shane said and i could hear his footsteps on the stairs as he came up to check on me.  
I took that as my q to lock the door and be as silent as possible. A minute after i locked it i heard a soft knock on the door.

"Claire, what are you doing? Come downstairs and meet MiMi. She says she is sorry." Shane said

"Stop lying for her Shane. I heard everyhting she said. So now i am going to act like a kid and not let you in." I said

"Fine, you aren't going to get any food then. If you are going to act that way then you aren't getting anything from me." Shane said and i coduld hear his receding footsteps. I heard walk down the stairs and that is when the trouble started.

"So Collins, dating a kid? How come? Loose a bet? Man up and dump her already date a girl like me or, you know, me." I heard MiMi say "I need a macho guy around anyway and it would give you reason to leave town once and for all."

" I will think about that. But i love Claire and she loves me so i may not head anywhere. I can't believe she acted so rudely. I will her about talk to her about it later." Shane said. I was becoming furious now. He was actually considering her offer. I began to sob. Nobody was going to talk to me about me feelings. Everybody is too preoccupied with the Great MiMi. Well, i don't have to be stuck up here in my room. I marched over to the closet and took out my shoes. i grabbed my preloaded purse and ran downstairs. Shane saw me first and grabbed on to me.

"Where you going? Everything you need is right here. Your parents are out of town and you are suppose to be stuck here until they come back." Shane said

" I am going out for some coffee i wont be back for like an hour or 2 i think i have somebod to tutor anyway." I kissed him on the cheek and tried to pull out of his embrace. He wouldn't let me budge.

"Oh no you don't. That is very rude of you Claire. We have a guest. Now go sit on the couch. I will get you a drink." He puched me toward the couch and headed for the kitchen. Instead of heading to the couch i bolted to the door and ran outside. I didn't stop running until i got block away.

2 HOURS LATER

When i reached the porch the door was locked. I forgot my key and there wasnt one under the mat. I knocked a few times but nobody answered.I could not head to my parents becuase since they were out of town they thought i was going to stay with the Glass House members. I called Shane and he picked up

"What did you do?" he said imitediately after he picked up.

"Nothing. Somebody locked the door and i don't have a key." I said.

"Alright. I am coming," he said and hung up. He opened the door 2 minutes later and i bolted past him to the bathroom which was occupied. I decided to wait in my room and went to sit on my bed. The sheets were ruffled up a bit but nothing else was wrong with my room. It was neat and tidy. I kicked off my shoes and went to my closet I didn't even get it open when..........

Cliff hanger.. Comment please. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"What are you doing in my closet, Bitch?" a voice came from behind me. MiMi. I knew it the instant she said what.

"This is my closet if you don't mind. Go sleep somewhere else. This is also my room. Now if you would excuse me i need to cahnge." i was starting to get the button on my jeans off when Shane came to the door.

"Claire, you are sleeping in my room. Eve and Michael had yet another fight." he said. He was already walking over to me.

"I don't want to sleep in your room. I want to be alone tonight." I said. I almost had the button undone when someone grabbed me from behind.

"That isn't an option. Come on into my room. We can have some fun once you get those pants off too." he said into my back as he carried me into his room. I still needed clothes to change into after.

"Shane, i still need clothes to change into after." i said. I tried to pull away. But he still restrained me

"No, you can change into my clothes." he said. And them i saw the reason why he wouldn't let me have my pajamas. She was wearing them. More like streching them out. They were too small for her but she streached them and made them fit. They were my good silk pajamas. The ones that i usaully wore to "turn" Shane on.

"What is she wearing? She is in my best pair of pajamas. Shane let me down. Those are my good ones and her fat-ass is streching them out. Why would you do this." I screamed at Shane. After i called her a fat ass she looked at me like she was planning my murder.

"Well, you call me a fat-ass, but i fit into them perfectly. So that makes you a fat-ass too." She said in a bitchy-nasally voice. Then she turned to Shane. "Night Shane." She purred. He didn't even notice the pur. He just wished her goodnight and half dragged and half carried me into his carried me over to the bed and layed me down. I forgot to go the bathroom. I will go later.

"I thought she was sleeping in Eve's room." I complained. "Why do i have to suffer just because she doesnt like Eve's room." Shane looked shocked, i must have offended him. I was going to say more but he interupted.

"1. Eve and Michael fought again. 2. She would have gladly went into Eve's room and 3. What do you mean suffer? I thought you loved sleeping with me?" He said. On the last sentence he sounded hurt.

"I am not suffering. I mean sometimes you snore and then i can't fall asleep." i said. His eyes brightened a little bit but he wasn't happy. Then i remembered something i totally forgot while I was out, He was considering dumping me for MiMi. I will just go sleep on the couch. I will grab my blanket and pillow out of my room so MiMi can't use them. I walked to the door. By this time, Shane had headed to the closet to change. I walked out the door and headed for my room. I entered quietly and found MiMi snooping in my stuff.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed and ran over to her. I shut the drawer in the desk she was snooping through and turned to her. She looked shocked and pissed that i had entered. Pages of my notes for Chemistry were all over the floor. She better plan on cleaning those up.

'What are you doing in here?" She asked. "Till I leave this is my room and i will do whatever i want in it. Got it, Bitch?" She was so looking like she was about to kill me. Then it happened i thought that i should KILL her. She pushed me to the floor and jumped on top of me. She punched me in the eye and her nail scraped the corner of it. I got one good punch to her nose and she went down. I climbed on top of her and called for Shane to help me. He came running in. What he saw made him furious. You could see it in his face.

"What the hell are you doing? What happened and what are you doing in here Claire." Shane yelled. He came over and pushed me off MiMi. She was so fake crying and whining. I was still sprawled on the floor how Shane pushed me. He held MiMi while she "cried" and just stared furiously at me. I was scared of what was going to happen next.

"Out, Get out of this house now!" He yelled. I thought he was talking to MiMi, but he was talking to me. I scrambled up right when Michael and Eve walked in the door. They looked at the scene infront of them but couldn't get what was happening. Shane didn't even notice they were there. "Leave now, Claire. I don't want to see you here tommorow either. Just get out. Go grab some stuff and leave." He boomed at me. He looked like he wanted to murder me and I couldn't believe it. He was yelling at me. I thought he loved me. I was crying now. He just got more mad if that was possible. " Don't try to cry your way out of it. Leave and don't come back unless we say. Got it?" He was yelling again.

"I...I.. Shane!" I wailed. I had nowhere to go. My parents didn't leave me a key and they don't keep one under the mat for obvious reasons."I didn't do anything, she pushed me and punched me in the eye. I swear i did not do am i suppose to go?" He didn't answer he just looked at me and stared. I was still crying, but i wiped me eyes and realized that the corner of my eye was bleeding.

"Sleep on your parents porch. But you are not staying here. Not anymore. Until MiMi leaves you are going to stay away from this house." He said. Anger rusung a little in his voice. I walked by him and walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. I heard him talking to Eve and Michael. He was telling them what happened and MiMi was imputing her fake story. 5 minutes later they all walked down the stairs and they all were mad at me.

"Claire, you have to go. You cannot stay here. I am sorry. I know you have nowhere to go but, find someplace. Go to the motel if you want." Michael said as softly as he could. It wasnt very soft. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my stuff. I packed it really quick and grabbed my purse as i ran out the door.

1 HOUR LATER

I had forgotten my money so i had to walk the streets. I didn't have anywhere to go. I stopped somewhere and sat down. Then i remembered i could open a portal anywhere. Maybe if i stay in the attic room they wouldn't mind. I opened a portal there and went to the couch to sleep. I fell asleep effortlessly.

I know the author, Rachel Cline, didn't mention that Claire had silk pajamas or a desk but just go with it. Comment!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

I woke up at 8:30 AM and went downstairs to get breakfast. For some reason i was in the attic room. Must have been a prank or something. I tapped the button on the couch and went down the small flight of stairs and went down the hall to the other stairs. Once down the stairs i headed for the kitchen. There was short laughs coming from the door and i opened it. Everybody just stared at me. Shane esepcially. He looked so mad. Then i rememberded what happened last night. I darted out of the kitchen crying and ran up the stairs. Shane was cahsing after me and yelling for me to stop so he could talk to me. I knew all he wanted to do was yell at me for being there. i went up to the hidden attic room and started to pack my stuff back up. Shane had caugh up to me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought i kicked you out!" He yelled. I was almost finished packing when he grabbed my arms and spun my around. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come back unless we called you. Now, we could call the cops for you trespassing if we wanted, but we wouldn't." He said. I looked into his eyes, and i knew he was trying really hard not to shove me to the floor and call MiMi up to beat on me.

"I'm sorry I went down there. I forgot what happened last night and thought i was up here as a prank. I dont have any money and i don't want to get bitten." I cried out in a rush. " I opened a portal up here i slept here." i said. He looked a little sorry for me having to sleep up here. He pulled the hard cop cover on again and looked mad.

" I don't want to see you again. Go sleep in Myrnin's lab. Just don't come back here till we call. We should call in about 2 days." He said and walked back down the stairs. I turned to my bag and zipped it up. I made a portal to Myrnin's lab and stepped in. That is where i slept for next week.

A WEEK LATER

I opened a portal to the Glass House just to make sure everything was okay since they haven't called me yet. What i saw broke my heart. MiMi and Shane were snuggled up on the couch. They looked like friends not lovers but it still hurt to see it. Michael and Eve were sitting in his chair together and were cuddling. They were watching a romantic comedy. My favorite romantic comedy. It was the Ugly Truth. I pulled back through the portal right when my favorite part came on. I was bawling my eyes out, but i had to do it. I opened a portal to the hidden attic room and walked down the steps. I was still crying softly when someone came up to go to the bathroom and they spotted me. It was Shane. He ran over to me. He help me while i cried out. I finished and pushed him away. I walked to my room. He was following closely behind.

"What are you doing here Claire? We didn't call yet. You should be somewhere else." Shane said. I turned around. I was furious.

" I am here because you didn't call! You haven't called, but when you said you were going to call you never did. It has been 5 days Shane and I don't even get a notice that you are still alive! I opened a portal in the hall and peeked into the living room and there you are! Snuggling with MiMi! Even Eve and Michael are snuggling up. They have been fighting for months, but when I leave they are all happy and lovey dovey again! I also heard when MiMi offered you to date her! You said that you will think about it! What is with that Shane? I thought you loved me! You know what hurts the most?" I was on the verge of crying again.

"That on our first official date, we saw Ugly Truth and then after the movie i told you it would be OUR movie and I loved the movie! You are down there, snuggling with a WHORE and you don't even think about me when you are watching it!" I said and stormed off to my room. I walked in and every thing was moved around, i still found my stuff easily and i took everything i needed.

After i had everything Shane walked in, everybody was trailing behind him. He walked up to me and........and he SLAPPED me. Right across the cheek. i feel to the ground and held me cheek. My cut at the corner of my eye reopened and started bleeding again. I looked up and he was just staring at me. I tried to grab my bag and he just pulled it away.

"Don't you ever consider that i don't love you. Ever!!" He yelled. I stood up and he threw my bag at me. I caught it and i walked around everyone. I went up the steps to the hidden room and opened a portal. I turned around and i saw Shane standing there.

"Don't even think about hitting me again or i will have Myrnin on you soo fast, and don't expect me to come back for a while." I said i was going for the best performance yet. "I hate you!" I screamed and ran through the portal. I I had it closed right before Shane lunged for it.

I walked to the room Myrnin had set up for me and dumped my stuff on the floor. My cellphone was ringing, and guess who it was, Shane. I hung it up and looked at my missed calls and voicemails. I had 10 missed calls,  
5 from Eve and 5 from Shane. They were probably taking turns. I had 1 voicemail so I decided to listen to it. {From Shane at 5:08 PM} Claire please pick up. I know you dont hate me. Please call me when you get this. I love you, Shane

It frustrated me and I just screamed. I screamed and screamed until Myrnin came in and told me to be a little more quiet for him. His vampire ears were sensitive to the loud noises. I tuned it down and reached for a book to read.  
I grabbed It By: Stephen King. It was favorite horror book and the movie was the ultimate horror movie to me. I grabbed my IPod and turned on Forever By Papa Roach. It kind of seemed appropriate for the situation right now.  
I had read for 3 hours and was getting very bored. I asked Myrnin to get me something from McDonald's and he agreed to take me. When i got back to the lab I ate quietly and went to geta shower. My phone rung when I got back to the room and this time it was the House phone. I answered. I set the phone on record, so it would record reh conversation, just incase it was MiMi

"Bitch, you better get back here. Shane is sad and he needs cheered up for me to seduce him. I mean, you are not here to have so why not let someone else have a go, anyway. Get over here before i find out where you are and drag you here myself. Bye, Kid" She said and hung up. I had the evidence i need to prove that she is evil. I played it back to make sure it was perfect. It definately was. i laid down and planned out my revenge tommorow.

Comment please........Hope you liked it

-DEATH!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

I woke up the next day feeling alive. Myrnin woke me up at 7:30 A.M for a delicious breakfast and then he sent me off the school. I enjoyed all of my classes and wassaddened to know that i had to go home. I stopped by Common Grounds to have a nice cup of coffee and a brief deliteful chat with Oliver. I walked over to the Glass House and knocked three times.

MiMi answered the door and glared at me. I was enjoying seeing her ... most likely for the last time. :) I smiled at my thoughts and waited for her to speak. Shane walked by the door and saw it was me. He ran over with an angered look on he face. I was kind of scared and worried that he would scream at me and slap me again. His angered turned into a big smile.

"Where the hell have u been?" He asked as he pushed past Mimi and scooped me up in a hug. She had a weird smug smile on her face and it kind of creeped me out. Shane was hugging the life out of me and i told him to let me go.

" Oh, Shane!" Mimi said exasperated. "Claire came here to threaten me to 'get the hell out of HER room'!" Mimi was on the verge of fake crying.

"Shane!" I yelled. "She is so lying. I haven't even said a word yet,I swear!" I said. I jumped into his arms and hugged his neck tight. He pried my arms off me and dropped me to my feet.

"Don't you fucking start Claire! What the hell are you doing threatening her?" He said. His angered look was back and i was not liking it.

"I wasn't, I swear I wasn't!" I said. I was getting overwhelmed with anger for MiMi and repulsion for Shane. I was repulsed by Shane because he doesn't consider my feelings and blames me for everything MiMi says.

"Oh the hell you were!" Shane said. He pushed me back and i fell on my butt. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry. "I don't want your fake tears!" Shane yelled at me harshly.

"If you even cared about me at all you have believed me before you believed her!" I yelled at "Tell Eve to call me!" I yelled as I ran away crying. I couldn't take it. Shane was supposed to love me but instead of believing me he immediatly believes MiMi.

I ran the the whole way to my new 'home' and entered as i pleased. I hated Shane now. I really wanted to play that message for him so he would believe me but he wouldn't even consider me for telling the truth. Of course i wanted MiMi to get the fuck out of my room and leave Morganville but i knew for sure that she wasn't going to leave until she had Eve, Michael and ,especially Shane wrapped around her whorish fingers. When i got home, Myrnin wanted to know what happened, like a worried father, but i told him i didn't want to talk about it and ran to my room. I wasn't in the mood to talk to crazy Myrnin right now. I cried on my bed for a while because i didn't have much else to do. I heard my ringtone blasting from my phone and i looked at the caller ID: EVE. I picked up the phone

"Hey Eve, I miss you, how are you doing?" I asked immediately when i got on the phone hoping she wasn't mad at me.

"Hey Claire. I can only talk real quick Shane, Mimi and Michael are already heading into the theatre and i need to go catch up." She said real quick.

"Umm...nevermind i will text you later." I said. I wanted to get off the phone fast because i was on the verge of tears.

"O.k Claire Bear...I love you and I miss you. I hope you will come back soon!" She said and hung up.

I wouldn't be coming home soon. I bet she was the only one who wanted me there. I picked up my current book i was reading Passing Strange By: Daniel Waters, since i had finished It, and read for a little while. I was getting saddened a little by the book and decided to put it down. I walked out into Myrnin's lab and looked around for Myrnin. He was nowhere in sight. I called out his name and he never answered. I decided to go out and get some food. I found my wallet and looked in. $1.50. Great there is not much i can get with that. I was hungry and i had no food. I looked around for anything to eat and there was jsut as i thought, nothing. I was a hungry girl with no food and no money and no one to provide her with anything. I found my phone.

To:EVE From: CLAIRE

Hey Eve, there is no food here and i am hungry. Do u mind if i go to the house and grab a bite to eat?

-Love, CLAIRE BEAR

I send the text and waited for the reply. I got bored and decided to clean up the room a bit. I was a small compact room with a nice comfy baby blue cot, a black desk,a black medium size book shelf, a black dresser and baby blue painted walls. The closet doors were painted black. I threw my clothes in the closet and put my books on the bookshelf.

TO:CLAIRE FROM:EVE

Sure. Stick around after cause i rlly want to 2 talk to u!

-Love,EVE

I took that as my answer. I wrote a short note to Myrnin exlpaning where i was and grabbed my jacket with my keys and left the lab. I walked to the Glass House and grabbed my keys from my pocket and iopened the door. I threw my jacket on the couch and walked to the kitchen. I ate a sandwhich and walked to the living room and watched some television. After about 2 hours after being there the door slammed open announcing the arrival of my friends. Eve ran into the living room finding me immediatly and plopped on the couch with me. She wrapped me up in a big hug until we were rudely interupted.  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"Oh my gosh! Shane please get her out!" Mimi screamed and pretended to be afraid of me. She ran behind Shane and looked at me from behind him. She was smiling evily and glaring at me.  
She looked like she was about to fake scream and cry like someone was hurting her if he didn't believe her. Shane looked at me like he didn't have to say anything. Like i was just going to leave. Well i was going to hold my ground and stay on the couch with Eve. I glanced at both of them, looked at the T.V, grabbed the remote and turned up the T.V.

"Claire, I don't care if you are going to try to put up a fight. Mimi has more reason to be here than you do. So just leave. Everyone wants her here and so far only Eve wantes you here. Just leave so i don't have to drag your ass out by force." he finished his speech and all the movement i did was turn up the volume more. Shane walked over and looked like he was really going to force me out until Eve stopped him.

"Don't you dare touch her. She is here with me and i want her here. Michael will support me. So she is staying. Mimi can go up to CLAIRE'S room and mind her own buisness for a while."  
Eve said. She watched as Shane looked over at Michael.

"Eve, I am sorry baby, but I think it is a good idea that Claire leaves." He said sadly and wouldn't meet me in the eyes. I guess i wasn't as wanted as i thought. I looked at Eve for some more support and all she did was shake and bow her head. I took that as a sign that this house did not need Claire Danvers as a resident anymore and Shane Collins did not need Claire as a girlfriend anymore. She was still hoping for the last part to be wrong but she didn't think it was. She didn't say her comment out loud. All she did was try to walk to the door. Shane had other plans. Shane grabbed me and turned me toward the stairs.

"Let's go Claire. I need to talk to you upstairs." He said and started walking up the stairs with her in tow. He walked her to his room. Shane walked to his closet and grabbed something

"Claire," He said. "This is going to hurt me too. I want you to know that I love you." He looked me dead in the eye and told me to turn around. I diden't know what he was doing but all of a sudden three swift cracks from a belt across my ass told me exactly what he was doing. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He lifted up my butt and kept going. It hurt and I kept begging him to stop but once he got to 25 he did. I crawled away from him and into a corner and started crying.

"Claire that hurt me a lot to do that but i needed to. Where the hell have you been? You have been worrying the fuck out of we!" Shane yelled at me. He dropped the belt and looked at me "I have been worried sick. Some of those were because of what you did to Mimi today. Don't you dare threaten her!" Shane yelled louder. He moved closer to me

"Get away from me. You hurt me and i dont want you near me." I whispered, tears still streaming freely down my face. He looked at me like he was the on that had just gotten the beating. "I don't want you to abuse me and beat me so i won't let you continue it." I said. I crawled away, but he picked me up and put me on the bed.

"You will be sleeping here tonight." He said as he shut and locked the door behind. I was trapped with no way out :(

HOW WAS IT? COMMENT! :)

-DEATH! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Shane said that I was sleeping in his room. But what I did was far from sleeping. I ran to Shane's closet 5 minutes after he left and opened it up. I looked inside. It was full of junk and clothes. I moved the junk to one side finding what i needed... his Playboy magazines. Now all I needed was scissors. I wanted Shane to be upset. He needed to know that I didn't want to be here and if I was being forced i was going to make his life hell. No more Playboy bunnies for him. I found a pair of scissors in his underwear drawer. I grabbed the magazines and counted out 36 of them. I took the first one. I grabbed the spine and cut in half, I then grabbed the 2 halfs and starting tearing away at them. I did the same for the rest of them. By the time i was done it had taken 3 hours and I was sweating and feeling proud. Shane came in 20 minutes after I had finished puting the last of the magazines in the trash. I was still angry at him, but I had some justice. I walked past him and out the door to the bathroom. I closed and locked the bathroom and took a shower.

I got out of the shower feeling fresh and clean. I unlocked the door and peaked in the hall. I saw MiMi and Shane talking and I sure as hell didn't like it. I don't care if they were talking about flavors of lolipops, she needs to stay the hell away from my man before i slaughter her, cut her in pieces, adn bury them in the back yard. I walked out of the bathroom and right up to Shane. Of course I was hurt and furious with him, but that didn't mean i didn't love him with all my heart.

"Hey Shane" i said and turned to Mimi "MiMi. How have you been?" I wanted Shane to see I wasn't planning anything, even though I sure as hell was.  
"Hey Claire, I'm happy to see you don't look like a mess." Mimi said and smiled at me. I still couldn't believe that Shane and Michael don't see her evil-ness, but I was happy to know that Eve's was catching on to something.  
"Thanks MiMi. You don't look as...whore-ish as you usually do. That is a good thing right?" I said and smiled back her. She was growing furious and I was happy with my work. I turned my back on her and walked to Shane's room.

I turned around looked at the sight of MiMi and Shane together. I grimaced and slammed the door. I was feeling a little tired, but i was still in the clothes I had worn when I got here. I looked through Shanes drawers and grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers to wear over my underwear. I climbed into the comfortable bed and fell asleep.

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

I woke up at 6:00. It was a Saturday at the Glass house and so I expected nobody to be up. I got up at looked at a lightly snoring Shane. I walked quietly to the door and walked out into the hall. I heard talking coming from my room and shuffling of papers. I ran to Shane's room and grabbed my cell phone. I turned it on record and shoved it under the door. 20 minutes of sitting next to the door waiting for the conversation to be over is when MiMi decided to end the call and walk out the door. Before she could see my phone I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom, where i ended the recording. I heard MiMi leave her room and make her way to the bathroom.

"Hey! Hurry up in there! I need a shower!" She shouted. I made sure I had the recording saved and walked calmy out of the bathroom. She glared on my way out.  
I looked at her and made it looked like I was walking to Shane's room, but as soon as the door shut and I heard the lock click I ran to my room. I quietly opened and shut the door and then looked around. My research papers were scattered everywhere. I gasped and was immediately angered. That bitch went through all my research! That was the last straw. I opened my closet and found more of them. She obviously tried to hide them, but what she didn't know, was that I knew every nook and cranny in the room. I grabbed all the papers as fast as I could. I shoved them in my bag that i got out of the closet. I grab herflash drive that was on the night stand, my laptop that I had hidden in my underwear drawer and some other papers out of the desk. I searched through my papers and figured out I was missing one. I did a once over and found it. I grabbed another one of my bags and grabbed some clothes. I went through every drawer and found everything that I needed. I also grabbed everything that I thought MiMi could use for whatever she was working on.

I knew she would yell and scream for this, but there was nothing she could say. This was all my research, and the only thing I had of her's was her flash drive. I just wanted to make sure she didn't steal any research and put it on the flash drive. I heard the shower turn off, so I did another quick once over and ran to the door. I ran over to Shane's door my bags in tow and went in his room. Thank god Shane was still asleep. I took the bags and hid them under his bed. I would need to find a better place for them later, when Shane was out of the room. I found my jeans from yesterday and slipped them on. I walked out of Shane's room just as MiMi was walking out of the shower. I smiled at her and walked to the steps, while she glared at me and walked to my room. I knew that was still my room, but my smile got bigger as I remember that I have the evidence I need to get her caught.

I was in the kitchen about to start making breakfast omletes for everyone when I heard the scream. I guess MiMi found there weren't any papers in her room. I heard thumping and then running in the hall and I immediately knew she had woken everyone up. I ran up the stairs and too my room to find MiMi being comforted by Michael while she cried. Shane wasn't in the room so I went to his room and woke him up.

"Shane, honey, wake up. MiMi is crying and I don't know why." I said as I shook him awake. He woke up and followed behind me in a sleepy daze as I lead him to my room.

As soon as MiMi saw me she knew that I had taken every single paper. She was so angry she was turning red.

"You did this! You bitch!" She screamed as she tackled me to the floor.

CLIFF HANGER. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I MADE IT EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR NOT WRITING IN A WHILE. COMMENT PLZ! :)

-DEATH! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

MiMi had punched me in the eye making the healing cut open again and start bleeding badly. She got another punch to my nose in before Michael and Shane pulled her off me.

"Woah! Woah! MiMi stop! What are you doing!" Shane shouted as he pulled her off me. She was struggling against them, screaming to let her go. She was so angry it made me scared for my life, by this point I was already bawling my eyes out. Suddenly she stopped fighting and collapsed crying. I scooted away, still crying and watched as Shane scooped her up in his arms, looked at me, turned away, walked to the bed and put her down, scooted in with her. He saw me bleeding and crying and yet he wasn't there, comforting me. Nobody was. Eve was frigthened and being held by Michael. Nobody noticed me crying and bleeding from my eye except for Shane, who was now holding MiMi trying to calm her down. It made me cry harder thinking my own boyfriend wasn't here comforting me. Eve noticed me and ran to me. She me tight and then dragged me to my feet. We walked to the bathroom where she cleaned the cut and bandaged it up. I was still crying because Shane hadn't come to me. He had went straight to MiMi.

Once Eve was done with my eye, she took me down to the living room. She wanted to stay away from MiMi and the boys right now, so they could figure out what to do. She put on My Bloody Valentine to watch, as she got something for me to eat. I heard the shuffling of feet upstairs. I guess they had figured out something to do. I heard people coming downstairs. MiMi was sobbing still, but even I could tell it was fake. She was walking next to Michael while Shane was ahead of them. His face held no emotions. I was a little worried about that. Shane never was one to hide emotions, unless they were a bit to scary to see. Michael led MiMi to the kitchen while Shane headed my way.

I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. I was getting a little worried at what MiMi had said. She probably lied, but there was nothing to lie about. I could easily say that I had just cleaned out my stuff to make room for MiMi. But I was going to tell them the truth. I wasn't going to tell them everything, just that my papers were all over the room and I wanted them out of there. I still had no clue why MiMi had my laptop. I had a huge firewall and protector, not to mention that it was password protected with something that not even MiMi could figure out. Shane sat down next to me. He was tense and I didn't like that.

"Shane? Is everything o.k?" I asked and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"No Claire. Nothing is o.k. MiMi said you had stolen some of her stuff while she was in the shower. So what did you steal?" He looked at me expectently and furious.

"If taking your own research papers and your laptop, which I might add she took from it's hiding place, is stealing. Then I guess I stole." I said. I was right. She had lied. I thought she wouldn't be able to, but she did. This women is impossible and crazy. I was angry at her and furious at Shane for believing her. If I am correct, I am suppose to be his girlrfriend. Shane didn't look amused.

"How come I have the feeling that your lying?" He was annoyed. But what I asked next might have just ended us.

"How come I have the feeling that your cheating on me with a whore named MiMi who is trying to steal my work?" I said and ran upstairs. I ran to Shane's room and locked the door. Shane must have chased after me because I heard him banging on the door. I yelled for him to stop because I just wanted some time alone. He left and that gave me time to check what was on the flash drive. I turned on the computer and put the flash drive in. It said Password needed. That was easy i typed in ClarieMustDie and it said password not correct. I tried and it worked. She wouldn't be Mrs. anything if I had my way.

There were 13 files so I opened the first one. They were all basically my research in a different format. There was a file on there that was a journal so I read it:

Dear Journal,

I found out Shane has a girlfriend. She is a fiesty thing, but nothing I can't take care of. She has the research that I need and the boy I need. I am sleeping in her room tonight, so i will be able to get some of it. Once I have all the vampire information I need, I will hope on my bike with Shane and get out of here. I am sure Shane will love HQ. They will rid of the vampires and find out what can kill them as long as I get the girl's research. Boss says that the girl brings papers home from a vamp's lab. those papers are what I need. I have to go. Sexy is coming.

The Beautiful, MiMi

This girl was full of herself. I closed down the files and hid the laptop. I went to Shane's closet and cleared the junk away from the floor. All I needed was a crow bar. I found a crow bar in the bottom of Shane's dresser. I pulled up some floor boards and made sure no one could hear. I grabbed a blanket from one of the shelves and stuffed it in the hole making sure that when I put the stuff in, it wouldn't fall through. i grabbed all the research but left my clothes out and shoved them in the hole. I closed the hole and made sure it would be able to open again and then went to lay down for a while.

Shane came back 2 hours later saying he had a sandwhich and a Coke for me. I ran to the door and unlocked it. Shane came in carrying a tray that had 4 sandwhiches, chili and 2 Cokes. He went to the bed and set the tray down. I shut the door, locked it and went over to Shane. He didn't seem angry about earlier, but he could be hiding the anger. I walked closer to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Shane. I didn't mean it. It's just everytime me and her are hurt at the same time, you go to defend and comfort her instead of me." I said into his shirt. He was warm and I loved the way he smelled.

"I shouldn't be comforting her. I should have been comforting the girl I love. Claire, baby, I really do love you. I guess she kinda had me fooled. All those times she was crying and said you threatened her or hurt her, were they true?" He asked

"Yes. I am sorry Shane. Is she still staying here?" I asked wishing she wasn't, but if she did, I had my Shane back.

"Yeah, but only for a little longer. I will make sure to keep her away from you though." He said. He sat down with me while we ate and watched TV. I couldn't help thinking her staying here will cause us more trouble than before.

THIS ISN'T THE END! WE ARE JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! I HOPED YOU LIKE IT AND PLZ REVIEW!  
-DEATH! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Ten:

Shane and I had fallen aslee after we had finished eating. I woke up and noticed that I was snuggled against Shane's chest. That wasn't the only thing I noticed. Someone was snooping around Shane's room while they thought we were asleep. I got up slowly as not to alarm the intruded, I noticed the feminine body structure and I immediately knew it was MiMi.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I whisper yelled to her and she immediately jumped.

"Looking for the work you stole!" She whisper-yelled back. I was furious. She thinks the work that was mine was hers and that me stealing it meant that was wrong! Oh hell no!

"I don't think the work I did was for you! I don't think I can steal my own work!" I actually yelled. I looked at Shane to see he was still sound asleep.

"It is if it doesn't belong with you! That work was there for the taking! I claimed it and now I want it back!" She talked regularly. If my yelling didn't wake Shane, then her talking shouldn't

"Get the hell out of here! You aren't getting my work or my laptop. You aren't even going to find them. I hid them somewhere nobody even knows about!" I said. She wasn't getting my work to take to her 'boss'. The only thing she will get from me is a kick in the ass to boot her out the door. I then remembered something that wasn't in my room when I searched through it. I know it was random, but I was thinking about when I took the items from the room. Eve's birthday was in 2 days and her birthday presents weren't in her room! MiMi must of stole them. Amelie claimed them as contraband, but I told her that I would make sure they didn't get into the wrong hands. I had gotten even a couple of DVD's and books about vampires. Shane had paid for some of it so we could join presents, plus I had the hook ups to get the stuff. I thought she would like them, but now they are gone. I looked at MiMi. She was mad but she was staring at my face, trying to decipher it. She had either stole or hid the presents. I was sick of this girl and I wanted her out of the house. Shane was gonna be furios when he hears that I don't have the presents, that or her has them.

"MiMi, just get out now! I don't want you here, and if Shane woke up, he sure wouldn't want you here either." I said and glared at her. She was a slut that is trying to get Shane away from me and I was very angry right now.

"Guess what shortie? Shane is actually considering to go out with me. He said he would dmp your short-ass and go with me. I know you heard the part when you were here but there was a whole load you didn't here when you weren't." She said and turned her evil smile on me. "You're the bitch that is getting in my way of getting MY man and by the time I leave, I will have Shane trailin' behind me like a lost puppy." She said and turned to leave.

"MiMi? I am not a bitch. Shane is MY man and you are the whore that is trying to steal him from ME. So get ur slut-ass out of my house, away from MY friends and out of MY town!" I said the look on her face had me scared shitless, not literally. She was turned full around and tackled me to the floor for the 2nd time in a week. She flung her fists out and kept punching me until I started screaming. That woke Shane up and had him out of bed in less then ten seconds. MiMi had managed to cut the other eye and open up the cut, making a fresh stream of blood rolling out of it. Shane pulled MiMi off me and threw her on the floor, while he called for Michael to help him. He restrained MiMi, but was staring at me helplessly as I bled. Michael was in the room in a flash. He was just finishing up buttoning his pants when he saw the scene infront of him. His eyes wondered over to me, as soon as he saw the blood his eyes flashed red and then the went back to normal.

"Eve! We need you in here immediately!" Michael yelled and restrained MiMi enough so that Shane could help me. MiMi was hurt good too. I had actually got in some punches to her face before I started screaming. She had a black eye, a bruised and swollen lip, a bloody or broken nose and her cheek was cut for where I slashed my nails across her cheek in defense. I had both eyes bleeding, a swollen lip, a black eye and a cut that ran from my nostral, down my cheek and to my jaw. I also had some aching ribs from her she had pounded into me, knocking me to the ground.

Shane took me to the bathroom and locked the door. He pulled me in for a tight hug. When he was done with the hug, he took me to the sink and layed my face uner the faucet. He soaked my face in cold water and then grabbed a wash cloth. He cleaned up my face and then put some bandages on my face. He kissed every part of the of my face that was hurt and even trailed kisses down my long cut. We heard yelling and scrambling coming from Shane's room so he took me from the bathroom to my room and put me on the bed.

"Claire, I am going to help out there o.k? I want you to lock the door as soon as I leave" He said and walked to the door. I followed behind him and hugged him before he left. I locked and bolted the door before I went to lay down. I fell asleep and woke up to pounding at the door.

"Claire! It's Shane! Honey let me in!" He said. He sounded like he was worried. I got up hurriedly and walked over to the door and unlocked it. Shane looked relieved and he hurried in. He shut the door and looked at me.

"I fell asleep." I simply explained. I walked over to the bed and he followed behind.

"Alright Claire, I am going to do this the civil way. I want to know who started the fight. MiMi is crying her eyes out to Michael saying you called her a whore and that you started everything. I just want to know who started it and why." He said. I coulnd't believe MiMi was doing this. She had been caught before and she still trying to pull the victim. I was more of a victim, but I wasn't the victim because we both started it.

"Shane, she started it but I called her a slut. She was in our room snooping around and I told her to get out but she w-wouldnt leave." I was stuttering. I didn't want to repeat the hurtful words she had said. I also saw that he smiled when he heard that I called the room ours. " And then she said some things about you and I got furious and called her a slut. I'm sorry Shane. Are you disappointed in me?" I asked and looked at him as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"I am disappointed because you shouldn't believe what she says. Tell me what she said." Shane said. He pulled me into a hug and layed us down on the bed. So I told him everything. I was going to tell him about the presents but I didn't need to bring that up now. Shane carried me to our room and layed me down. I complained that I needed a shower. He let me get up and get a shower, but I came back in a towel. He has seen me naked before so when I had the door safely shut I grabbed some underwear and a bra that I had grabbed from my room and put them on infront of him. He watched me, but we both knew that I wasn't ready for sex just yet. I grabbed a shirt from his drawer and put it on. I didn't feel like wearing his underwear so I went to bed without shorts on. Me and Shane fell asleep snuggled in eachother's arms. I was thinking what I was going to do without any presents for Eve. I am going to see if she gave them to Eve as her presents. I fell asleep dreaming about Eve's delightful birthday.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW THE PRESENT THING AND EVE'S PRESENTS WERE KIND OF RANDOM, BUT I HAD THAT IDEA SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY BUT FORGOT TO ADD IT IN EARLIER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! REVIEW PLZ!  
-DEATH! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Eleven:

I woke up snuggled in Shane's arms, but I felt so comfortable I didn't want to get up. I did need to get up though, Eve's birthday was tomorrow and I still need to get her a present, seeing as I was most likely not getting the books back. I slid carfully out of Shane's arms and went to the closet. I didn't want to check on my stuff, I just wanted to grab some clothes and my purse to go. I put my clothes on and grabbed my shoes. I searched my purse for my key and found it. I then looked for my phone and wallet. They were both there. I looked in my wallet. I still had the $1.50 so I called the mobile bank and typed in my pin.

"Your balance is $2,595.94." the automatic women said. I guess I got paid. I walked slowly to the door, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. When I got outside I checked the time and saw that is was 8:12 AM, so stores should be open. I went to a book store and shopped around and found nothing. So I looked through a clothing store and found a cute black tank top that said 'My Boyfriend Bites' in red glitter. I took that and shopped around some more. I kept looking and found a shirt that said 'Fangs Are Fantastic'. Suprisingly I found a Stefan and Damon Salvatore shirt underneath a bunch of clothes. I kept searching and found a Donnie Darko t-shirt. I went to the jewerly aisle and found a 2010 limited edition Juicy Coture vampire charm, now all I needed was a bracelet. I decided those charms shouldn't be alone so i grabbed a breakfast skillet charm, a peace sign charm, a dog charm, a cherry charm, an ice cream cone charm, a dice charm, a locker charm, a safe charm, a cupcake charm, a record player charm, a robot charm, high top charm, and a fish charm. I went to the bracelets and grabbed one that had a heart holding her birth stone on it. I turned the corner and found more charms so I grabbed a Tiffany Shopping back charm, an Eiffel tower charm, a mo-ped charm, a skull charm, a toaster charm, a UFO yorkie charm, a tiffany envelope charm, a bubble bath charm, peace van charm and a devil heart charm. I grabbed one more charm that Eve would love and almost left the ailse. Instead I decided to grab doulbles of everything and through it in the basket. I found some black plaid combat boots, I then went to grab 4 shirt boxes to wrap Eve's shirts and decided that was enough. I checked out Eve's presents first and the ring up was $502.64. I swiped my card and then I rung up my stuff and it cost $302.67 I swiped my card while the guy bagged my purchases.  
I left the store happy with the purchases but I forgot a card so I went to the Gift Shop next door to the clothing store and grabbed a cute one. It was a nice red, black and white one and the format of the words 'Happy Birthday' was nice. The card cost $10 so I rung it up and swiped my card. I had all my purchases in about 2 hours. It was 10:25 AM. I was walking home when I got a call from Shane. I picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hey!" I said "Hey, Where are you?" he said. He sounded a bit worried "I went shopping. I just needed some stuff." I said. I was so happy, that I am sure it sounded in my voice.  
"Oh. O.K. I was wondering if you could pick up some Coke or Mountain Dew?" He said. I guess I could walk to the corner market they just opened up.  
"Sure. Anything else?" I said. I was going to pick up some cake mix and ice cream for Eve's birthday desert.  
"Umm...cake mix?" He said. It was like he could read my mind. I actually need to know what Eve wants for dinner tomorrow night. I was thinking tacos tonight.  
"Could you ask Eve what she wants for dinner tomorrow night? I am making tacos tonight and tell her I will make anything she wants." I said. I was thinking something delicious like pasta.  
"I'll ask her...She says whatever you want to make, as long as it is really delicious." He said. "Ask her if Fettucine Alfredo with Shrimp and Chicken is good." I said. It was a very delicious meal that my mom taught me to make.  
"She said you would be the best if you made it." He said "Well that is what I am making. Anything else I need to make? What else would you and Michael want?" I said. I wanted Shane to enjoy the meal.  
" Michael and I are fine with what you are making. It sounds good. Love you and be safe." he said. "Alright bye, love you too." I said and hung up.

I carried Eve's presents all the way to the corner market and grabbed some lettuce, 4 boxes of triple fudge cake mix, burger meat, tomatoes, 10 packs of Pocky, 2 packs of gum, cheese, fettuccine noodles, ice cream, Carmel pretzel klondike bars, butter, heavy cream, clove garlic, parmesan cheese, fresh parsley, fresh shrimp and fresh chicken strips. I went to the pop aisle and grabbed 24 pack of Mountain Dew, 24 pack of , 12 pack of Monster, and a 24 pack of Starbucks Mocha Frappuccinos. I went to ring up and the cost was $170. I was going to walk home and I remebered all the drinks I had. There was no way I was getting home with all this. I called Shane.

"Hey, could you come pick me up? I got way to much to carry." I said after he picked up.  
"Yeah Sure. What did you get that is so hard to carry home?" He asked. " Three 24 packs of pop and a 12 pack of Monster." I said.  
" That is terrific. I will be there in a minute." He said and hung up. i got a cart hall the 6 bags from the market, the 4 packs of pop and my 4 bags from shopping so I wouldn't hurt myself.

5 minutes later the hearse pulled up and Shane came out to help with the groceries. He hauled most of it to the back while I grabbed my 4 bags with Eve's and my stuff in it and put it up front. Once he was done we started to drive home when I told Shane to stop at a store. I went in and grabbed a box, wrapping paper and a bow. That cost $20. Today had been productive and I had spent $1,003.21 today buying all of it. I was crazy to spend that much but Eve and everyone else (except for MiMi) deserved it. I am going to keep the drinks and everything in a cooler in our room, Shane could keep some of his beer in it and that would make him happy. Maybe we should just get a mini frige while we're at it. I still had $1,212.73 left. I could spring for 2 mini friges! Eve would love it as a gift and so would Shane. I was actully going for a mini frige just so MiMi couldn't have any of my drinks! This was priceless!

"Shane? Could you stop by Home Depot for like 10 minutes?" I asked "Umm...O.K...Why?" He asked he looked a little worried, like I was out of my mind.  
"I want to buy us a mini frige for our room." I said. I was extra cheery about it to persuade him.  
"Alright. Why?" He asked again. I really wanted this fridge. I kinda wanted to shove it in MiMi's face "I want to be able to have our stuff in the room when we want it. Like after sex...if you want a beer, just grab one." I said. He flushed a bit when I talked about him getting a beer after sex, but he nodded in agreement.  
"O.K. You have me persuaded. Let's go get a mini frige, if I pay for half." He said. He was always trying to be the gentlemen with me.  
"Alright. I might want to get one for Eve seeing as her and Michael have sex all the time and her birthday tomorrow." I said casually.  
"That would be nice, and Michael could keep his blood upstairs instead of in the kitchen. I agree with you. So what happened to the books that you have to buy Eve a mini fridge?" He asked. He looked a little concerned, seeing as he payed for half of the books. I was going to have to tell him about what happened with MiMi and the presents.  
"Well you see...there was a little problem..." I said. He looked over at me and then looked back at the road, driving steadily.  
"What happened to them?" He said. His voice had kind of an edge.  
"When I took the papers from my room, I didn't find Eve's present box. It wasn't there, but I am going to look again tonight. I just want you to keep MiMi distracted. It shouldn't be a big problem because the box is huge. It is literally filled with books. I even made a check list if you want to see it later." I said. He just kept driving and paying attention to the road. He finally nodded his head.  
"O.K. I will get her to play my new zombie game with me. That should give you 30 minutes at the most. Is that enough time?" He said "That should be." I said as he turned into the Home Depot parking lot. He parked the Hearse and we walked into the store. I walked to the refrigerators. I found perfect ones and took them. I walked to the box isle because I need another box to fit their split of drinks in. I had just gotten the box and walked back to the refrigerators ailse when Shane came up with the special cart to take the mini fridges in. I was going to have to wrap that, her drinks, and her new clothes and jewerly. I was happy that I got the extra large roll. We rung up our stuff and Shane grabbed 2 $100 bills out of his wallet.  
"Got paid yesterday." He explained to me. We paid the total was $415. Shane paid for half because he wanted the mini frige to be from him too. We had a nice worker named Seth to help us take the friges out to the car. We had everything hauled in and we were good to go.  
I actually wanted to go get some more Moutain Dew, , Monster and Mocha Frappuccinos. I told Shane how much we had and he agreed we should get double for them, so we went back to the market and grabbed more of the drinks and Shane grabbed 2 cases of beer. Probably one for him and one for Michael. We bought that stuff and hauled it back to the almost full hearse. It was now 12:30 PM. Shane stopped by Burger King and got us some food. Eve wouldn't be home and Shane said MiMi had left to do some chores and get her bike fixed. He also said the Michael should be asleep so when we brought all of this home, we wouldn't have any trouble with it except bringing it in. I was so comfortable in the seat that I fell asleep happy that I got all of my stuff for Eve. 


	11. Author Message

Dear Readers,

Hey guys. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been writing In like 6 months. I really am sooo sorry. I just have been busy with grades and my computer hasn't been working right. I stopped writing because I had to start searching for a job, then my grades started going down and I got them back up to A's, then my mom's eye sight started getting bad. Now I have a wedding that I am going to that I have to worry about. I am starting out on a fresh track because I am actually starting to understand science. I can write more often and start posting at least every week. I love that you guys like the story and I am hoping that you can just bear with me here. I am very passionate about my writing, but grades come first. I don't have to really stress over them anymore. Chapter 12 (which should be 11) will be coming soon. I'd like to address that I am sorry I got the numbering, Oh yeah, you should totally blame my little brother for this! LOL jk. The reason you should blame him is because he borrowed my USB drive. That had all my chapters on it and it is password protected. Long story short, he got my password wrong so he reset it and delete all my files. That had all my chapters on it.

Love,

DEATH!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Twelve:

Shane woke me up when we got home. He had to drive the hearse on to the lawn to help load the stuff in the house. Shane was right when he said that nobody was going to be home. I didn't understand why the hearse was home and Eve wasn't though. I'd ask Shane about it later. When we had everything loaded into Shane's room, we parked the hearse the right way and went into Shane's room.

When we got there we locked the door so nobody would see us wrapping all the presents. We had just enough wrapping paper to wrap the mini fridge in its own box, the caffeinated drinks and beer in another, 2 shirts in each shirt box, the charm bracelet and all the charms in one of the left over shirt boxes, and Shane took the last shirt box and put condoms in it as a joke. He thought it would be hilarious, while I thought it was a disgusting sex joke. We laid in bed making out waiting for MiMi to come home so I could search my room again for Eve's box of books. I was startled awake when me and Shane heard the front door slam shut downstairs. Shane got up and walked out the door

"Hey MiMi!" I heard him yell, looking for her downstairs. This was my chance and I took it. I quietly walked to my room and opened the door. I searched her room and found her laptop, I opened it. Of course it was password protected so my first guess was "Shane". It didn't work so I typed in "Mrs. Collins" and it let me in. I searched through her documents, deleted some of my research she had and found a document about the books. I read it over and found out where they were hidden. She was actually stupid enough to write down where she put it and what books were there. She must have gotten this information for her boss. He probably wanted to know what type of contraband there was.

I set the laptop down and went to my closet. I wasn't the only one who pulled up boards to hide something important. I lifted the 5 boards she had recently tore up and found the huge box filled with the books. I lifted it up and struggled to set it down carefully, so as to not make noise. It quietly thumped to the ground. I sat next to it and opened it up.

I had my own check list of what books were there. I looked on MiMi's check list and nothing was missing. I wasted so much wrapping because I wrapped each individual thing. These were all the books:

Burned

Tempted

Hunted

Awakened

Chosen

Betrayed

Marked

Untamed

Vampire Academy

Frost Bite

Spirit Bound

Shadow Kiss

Blood Promise

Last Sacrifice

Blue Bloods

Masquerade

Revelations

The Van Alen Legacy

Misguided Angel

Beautiful Creatures

Beautiful Darkness

Vampire Kisses 8: Cryptic Cravings

Vampire Kisses 7: Love Bites

Vampire Kisses 6: Royal Blood

Vampire Kisses 5: Coffin Club

Vampire Kisses 4: Dance with a Vampire

Vampire Kisses 3: Vampireville

Vampire Kisses 2: Kissing Coffins

Vampire Kisses

Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives Vol.1

Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives Vol.2

Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives Vol.3

Shiver

Linger

The Awakening

The Summoning

The Reckoning

Evernight

Stargazer

Hourglass

Afterlife

The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening and The Struggle

The Vampire Diaries: The Fury and Dark Reunion

The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Nightfall

The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadowed Souls

The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Midnight

Kiss Me Forever

Love Me Forever

Be Mine Forever

Keep Me Forever

Midnight Lover

Boys That Bite

Girls That Growl

Stake That

Night School

Bad Blood

Vamps

Night Life

After Dark

Some Girls Bite

Friday Night Bites

Twice Bitten

Nice Girls Don't Have Fangs

Nice Girls Don't Date Dead Men

Nice Girls Don't Live Forever

Bitten and Smitten

Fanged and Fabulous

Lady and The Vamp

Stakes and Stilettos

Tall, Dark and Fangsome

Fangs 4 Freaks

Dating 4 Demons

Braced 2 Bite

Night World No.1: The Secret Vampire, Daughters of Darkness, Spell binder

Night World No.2: Dark Angel, The Chosen, Soulmate

Night World No.3: Huntress, Black Dawn, Witchlight

Dark Visions: The Strange Power, The Possessed, The Passion

Dracula

Sucks To Be Me

Still Sucks To Be Me

Suck It Up

Life Sucks

Vampire Beach Ritual

Vampire Beach Bloodlust

Vampire Beach Initiation

Thirsty

Peeps

They were all there.

` I was glad I didn't have to search through the room and go on a scavenger hunt. It would probably take hours. I closed up the box and started pushing it towards the door. I heard Shane downstairs yelling for MiMi to get him a beer while she was in the kitchen. I stopped moving figuring that if she wasn't in the living room with Shane, she could probably hear things going on up here. I sat on the box and waited ten minutes.

After ten minutes of monotonous waiting, I started pushing the box to the hall. I stopped and closed the door quietly and then starting pushing the box in the direction of Shane's room. I opened the door and shoved the box inside. I was slightly sweating trying to push the box around, so when I had it safely hidden in Shane's room, I collapsed to the floor panting. I heard footsteps up the stairs and froze. I didn't want MiMi to know that I had the books. She could find out that I had the books when I gave them to Eve.

I planned on hiding them in the secret room upstairs. Hopefully, MiMi didn't know about that room yet. When the footsteps stop outside of the room, I panicked and quietly ran to Shane's bed. The books and presents were out of sight. I didn't hear the footsteps moved, so I figured it was Shane. Then I heard knocking. I slowly got up and walked over to the door. I slowly opened it, only for it to reveal Eve.

"Hey." I said and opened the door wider, to let her in. She just stood there and then she finely answered.

"Hey Claire Bear. I was wondering if you were gonna celebrate my birthday?" She asked. It was strange for her to ask that seeing as I had an exhausting day looking for a bunch of presents for her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I responded and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Well, MiMi wanted to take us out for dinner, and by us, she meant not you." She said. Well ain't she a bitch. MiMi didn't want me to go to dinner for my best friend's birthday. What the fuck!

"I was going to make you dinner." I replied angrily. I was pissed off that MiMi wanted to celebrate Eve's birthday without me.

"Well, me and you could go out to lunch. Just the two of us. You can give me my presents and then I can go out to dinner with them." She said, trying to calm me down. The problem with that was that I had spent over $2,000 for her birthday and Shane pitched in.

"Eve, why can't we have dinner here. I was going to bake you a cake and make your favorite dinner. I was going to try to make your birthday very peaceful. I was going to try and not fight with MiMi. Just let everybody stay here and I will make dinner for them." I said as calmly as I could

"Well MiMi said that she wanted to treat me to a nice dinner for being such a good friend. I don't want to let her down." She said sadly.

"Eve, I already bought all the supplies to make the food, can't you postpone that dinner? She can take you out to dinner in 2 days." I said pouting.

"I don't want to postpone dinner with her. She hasn't had any alone time with us since she moved in!" She shouted.

"Moved in? Are you kidding me? That bitch did not move in! She came and stole my room! And on the matter of not having alone time with her, I was gone for over a week! You were alone with her!" I shouted back, getting pretty angry. I offer this girl dinner, cake and presents, and she wants to run off with MiMi. She isn't getting a thing from me.

"I was not alone! You kept coming back, and frankly, you should have stayed gone! You turn this simple conversation into a whole big fight! It was probably your fault that MiMi attacked you!" She shouted back. She looked like she wanted to hit something.

"Look Eve. I am done fighting with everyone on the matter of MiMi. You want have dinner with her? Fine. I'll ask Shane if he can stay behind and I will dinner for the two of us." I said sadly. "I thought you like my cooking. I thought that a peaceful dinner with everyone is what you wanted. I guess I was wrong."

"I want a dinner with everyone. I can't have that because you and MiMi with tear off each other's head. I spend every single dinner with you. This time, let MiMi take me, Michael and Shane out." She said calming down slowly

"I just offered dinner with everyone. You refused. I just want your birthday to be peaceful. I was going to let the feud between MiMi and I go for tomorrow. I wanted it to be all about you. You obviously want to hang out with MiMi more than me. You are my best friend, and I thought that you would want me involved with your birthday festivities." I replied. I was on the verge of tears. I walked over to Shane's bed and sat down. She followed me over and plopped down.

"I guess I can try and convince her to have a nice family dinner here. As long as you promise not to fight with her, ok?" She replied. She sighed and rolled over on to her side.

"I will. I promise not to fight." I said and smiled at her.

Eve left 30 minutes later and I got ready to take a shower. I was in the shower with the hot water running when I heard a shriek. I quickly shut off the water and got a towel on. Once it covered everything, I ran out of the bathroom and followed the noise.

"I swear, I had something very important in this closet and now it is gone!" MiMi yelled. I stopped. I knew what that important thing was. I headed back to the shower to finish up. I got out and got dressed quickly and headed to Shane's room.

Shane was already in there. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I sat down beside him.

"Did you find the present?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. It was in the closet. I have it hidden well, she won't find it." I said. I hid the presents in Shane's closet, but instead of taking up the floorboards, I took out the wall boards and shoved the box of books inside. I then replaced the boards and then put the rest of the presents in there, hiding the cracks.

"Good. She said that something was missing out of her closet. I guess that was it." He said. Shane grabbed me and held me close. "You should sleep, you had an exhausting day."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Night, Love you." I said and yawned.


	13. Author's Message Sorry I hate them too

Hey guys,

You cannot believe how sorry I am for not updating the story for you. Not a lot of people know that I am actually just starting high school this year. My classes have been complicated and shit like that. I am taking honors classes which are not as easy as I thought they would be. I also have dance everyday which kind of piles on to my work. Since it is close to Christmas I want to update it for you guys and continue a steady stream of updates until the story is finished. Once this story is finished I may wait a while before I start a new one. If I get enough POSITIVE reviews, I will start it early for the people that may want it.

My schedule right now is pretty hectic but for you guys, I will squeeze in writing every day and then posting Chapters every Wednesday and Saturday. One reason I do not write anymore is because SOMEONE stepped on my other laptop. This laptop I am using now is school issued.

My friends have gotten me back to my true fashion, singing. I love it so much and they really like it. I have been busy with that and learning to play guitar. I am going to also put that on hold seeing as I am not that good at it.

Alright guys, I have to go. I have biology homework and honors English homework to do. Love you guys for supporting me and I hope you like the chapter I am post Wednesday, December 7th.

Love,

Dark-Blood-Drop3


	14. Another Author's Note Don't Shoot Me

Hey guys,

I know you probably think I am a total bitch and I am because I never updated on Decemeber 7th like I promised. It was stupid of me because I was working on a chapter and then completely forgot about it because after I promised that chapter I went and sprained my ankle in dance and kinda forgot to do a lot of things...including my homework which resulted in me being behind in school. I had to let that ankle heal and work on my homework. I didn't fully catch up until around Mid-January. I kept working in school and forgot completely about writing the chapter.. I managed to sprain my other ankle on Valentine's day like the clumsy person I am. That caused a lot of problems in dance because we had a show in May and we hadn't finished a project we were working on and we had to finish the dance for the show. Around April I thought about updating but I read over my story and honestly couldn't think of where to go with it. I wanted to delete it because some of the shit Shane did was not okay with me. I may or may not rewrite those chapters and post them later on or create a whole new story. I would only do that if you guys think I should.

I came back to my story today and thought I was and idiot for not updating on what was going on but it doesn't matter now. I am back until August 23 when I go back to school. I want to finish the story up before then because If I thought last year's schedule was bad, I am in for the worst school year ever. Not only am I back in honors classes but I have to take 2 math classes and one is a junior class which I shouldn't be taking until next year but it's too late to back out now. Let's just hope I don't fail and have to repeat the 10th grade. The school took away our chapters at the beginning of the summer so I have not had anything to write on because this laptop didn't have Word or notepad but I got WordPad put on.

I am gonna post a nice long chapter today and hope you guys enjoy it. I knew the stuff up there is a crap excuse for not writing but what can I say? Just the way I am. I may have a week where I won't write because I am going to a concert and then I have an orthopedic appointment for my right ankle because I re-injured it. I might write another story but like I said, This year is gonne be jam packed full of academic fun. I also have a bet going on with my mom that ends around my birthday and If I succeed she is gonna let me get my top and bottom belly button piercings done, a tattoo and I can get my permit...there is no way in hell I am losing :)

I hoped you like my excuses and ramblings.

Love,

Dark-Blood-Drop3


	15. Chapter Twelve

**I know the Numbering is wrong so this is the actual Chapter Twelve. I messed up with Chapter Nine and made it Chapter Ten. If I do delete the story, edit and remake, I will fix that, I promise. I need input on if I should fix that. It would be greatly appreciated. I like to snoop sometimes and see if I am people's favorite stories list and you guys do not even understand how happy it makes me when I see myself there. Thank you to anyone that put this story on their favorites list :)**

Chapter Twelve (the right one)

"Claire." I heard a whisper shaking me from my sleep. "Claire, wake up."

"Go away." I mumbled groggily.

"Claire..It's important." They said urjently. "I will dump a bucket of cold water on you if you don't"

"Is that suppose to encourage me to stay in bed or to leave?" I said as I rolled over and snuggled closer to Shane's sleeping form. This person, most likely Eve, didn't figure that in the Texan heat, cold was welcomed.

"Claire, it's MiMi. I think she is snooping around for something." The annoying female voice replied. Why Eve wanted me to help her is beyond me. I huffed as I sat up.

"What else is new Eve? She is always sneaking around. Shit happens. Can I go back to sleep now?" I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 2:10 in the morning. Great. So not only was I getting up to deal with Bitch-zilla I also had to deal with the fact that I was gonna need 5 cups of coffee to keep me awake tomorrow. "Plus Eve, I thought you told me not to fight with MiMi on your birthday. It is 2:10 AM which means, technically, it is your birthday."

"Just this once Claire. Just come with me real quick." She begged and when Eve has no makeup on and uses her puppy dog eyes, you can't resist...ever.

"Fine, but you told me to so don't complain when things go wrong." I heaved myself off the bed and got some fuzzy slippers on. We walked out of Shane's room and glanced across the hall to see my door slightly open. With closer inspection we could see that there was no one in there. I sighed to myself and trudged downstairs, not wanting this adventure to take too long

I heard ruffling coming from the living and slowly walked to peak in. There in her whore-glory was MiMi ruffling through the bookshelf. Well I guess Eve was right when she said that she was sneaking around. At least I didn't catch her first and look like the 'Claire that Cried Wolf'.

"Claire, stay back." Eve whispered "Don't let her see you."

"I won't, now be quiet before she hears us." I whispered back

We continued to watch her snoop around the book shelf until we finally heard her speak.

"Where is that damn book. It has to be here somewhere." She whispered to herself. I hated her voice. It was like hearing nails on a chalk board, to others it was probably seductive.

"What is she looking for?" Eve questioned behind me.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out. Just wait for her to give up" I replied, ending the conversation

"The boss said they would have it. If they don't have it, the head blood sucker would have it." MiMi said. "And the little girl has connections to that bitch. It should be here." I growled, too low for her to hear. Whatever she was looking, she sure as hell wouldn't be getting it. I don't know who she works for but she better fucking wish that we don't find out.

"Claire, I think we should go upstairs." Eve said finally. I dragged my eyes away from MiMi and walked up stairs with Eve following quietly behind.

We reached Eve's room and hurried inside, closing the door quietly so MiMi didn't hear us.

"What are we gonna do Claire? What is she looking for?" Eve asked in a hushed voice, still thinking that MiMi could catch on to us.

"We let it go. I have a good idea on what she is looking for and that book was destroyed when the battle with Bishop ended." A lot of people were after that book and it's contents and poor little MiMi was late to the game.

"Claire, I don't think she is that dumb. Maybe she is looking for another book. She was looking for something that disappeared from her closet yesterday. Maybe that was it." She said, concern lacing her voice.

"Eve, the thing that disappeared from her closet yesterday was mine and I took it back. She had no right to my stuff and I wanted it." I said "This is different. Whatever she wants has something to do with Amelie which means it affects the vampires"

"What do you mean MiMi's stuff that was missing was yours? She said that one of them was a present for me and the rest was hers." Eve replied, angered by my confession.

"Well, actually it was my presents, as in more than one, for you. I got them all for you and when I looked a couple of days ago and couldn't find them I bought you more. I looked again yesterday and found them. I hid them where she can't find them." I told Eve. She calmed down a little but still looked miffed.

"Was she gonna give me your presents and act like she got them for me? And was she gonna take some of them as her own and keep them?" Eve asked me, thinking I knew the answer.

"I seriously don't know but I am going to find out some way or another. Maybe one of the presents I got you is a clue as to what she is looking for but now I know to keep my guard up around her until I give them to you. When you get them, keep a close eye on them and consider hiding them." I said. I uneasily slipped glance to the door as I heard foot steps approach. There were 3 quiet knocks and then whoever was there spoke.

"Eve? Are you in there? I need to talk to you." I heard MiMi through the door and went to hide in Eve's closet. Before I shut the door I watched as Eve ruffled her clothes and her hair before she got up and approached the door. She opened it slowly.

"Hey Mimi. Do you realize it is nearly 2:30 in the morning? What is so urgent that you had to wake me up?" Eve faked a sleepy voice as she tried to find out what we both wanted to know, what MiMi was doing there.

"Can I come in? I wanted to talk about your birthday tomorrow." She said as she stepped into the room. I could hear her footsteps approach the bed and the groan of the springs as she sat down.

"You mean my birthday today and couldn't this have waited until later in the morning. I mean like a lot later in the morning?" Eve questioned as she sat down next to her.

"It could have but I really need to speak with you. You know how yesterday I told you that your presents went missing? Well I think it might have been Claire that took them." She sounded so worried, I was questioning if Eve would turn on me again and believe her. "Eve, I know you don't want to believe it but she is up to something. I can feel it. We have been friends for so long Eve and I need you to believe me when I say you can't trust her." Who does this bitch think she is coming in here and acting like she is the shit and thinking she can replace me. Hell to the fucking no.

"Look MiMi, Claire is my bestfriend and I honestly can't deal with this right now. It is my birthday and we are going to chill out and relax on my birthday. No complaining or fighting. I don't care what either of you did but I want it to stop." Eve sounded angry and all I could think was 'Yeah Eve, give it to the bitch.'

"But Eve, I have no other birthday present to give to you. If she stole it, that means I have to go out tomorrow and get a new one for you. I don't want to have to do that when I put hard work into getting that for you." MiMi complained. Obviously this bitch didn't understand what no complaining meant.

"MiMi, please, stop. I don't want to hear it. You can start your fighting up after we have cake tomorrow and I have had my birthday dinner." Eve said, silencing MiMi's complaints.

"Fine, but I refuse to let her go to dinner with us. I will go out and buy a cake just in case she poisons my piece. She can stay here while we eat out. The dinner she planned can wait and she can make you a cake another time." She said, and wasn't going to change her mind.

"Okay, be that way MiMi. I want Claire there but if you want me to be miserable on my birthday so be it. I will do what you want on MY birthday." Eve said finally getting sick of fighting with her.

"Eve, I want to be able to celebrate with all of my friends, but not when she is out to get me" She said, more like the other way around bitch. "Can we please do this? Who knows if I will ever come back her again Eve?I don't want to spoil a time with my best friends with fighting because this could be the last time in a while that I see you."

"Whatever MiMi. We will finish this tomorrow. I want to go back to bed, I am too tired to deal with this. You need to understand that I love Claire like a sister and you are refusing to let my sister at my own birthday dinner. I know you want your time but Claire wants it to. She wants to be with us and celebrate it like a family, because that's what we are. A family. We do things together and we want to be able to do this together. Just consider letting her come with us or cook for us, okay? Now you should scamper off and go to bed."

"Okay, I understand but we use to be like a family too. We use to be like sisters until I left. I want it to be like that again. That is all I am asking. Please just don't be mad at me if I decide that she can't come, okay? Can I stay here with you tonight? I don't want her coming in and cutting off my hair." MiMi said sounding like she was scared. This girl is so fake I can barely believe it.

"Yeah, just go get a shower and change your clothes, okay?" Eve said as she laid down.

"Okay." MiMi replied as she got up to leave. "Thanks Eve." Eve mumbled out a "You're welcome" and MiMi left.

I waited 10 minutes before I heard the shower go on and scrambled out of the closet. When I opened the door, I saw Eve sound asleep. I quietly left the room and tip toed down the hall to Shane's room. I opened the door and ran in, crawling into the bed like the demon from Paranormal Activity was after me. I saw Shane stir but otherwise did not wake. I pondered the events that had happened in the last 30 minutes and could not believe that this bitch was going to kick me out of tonight's dinner and make me seem like that bad guy for taking my presents back. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A while after I had drifted off I heard another voice calling my name.

"Claire. Wake up. I need your assistance upstairs." A stern and mannered voice called to me. I immediately knew it was Amelie and groaned as I sat up. I looked at the alarm clock. 3:49 in the morning. What is with people and waking me up in the middle of the night?

"What do you need Amelie?" I said and walked over to my discarded slippers.

"Do not speak until we are safely upstairs. Come with me." She motioned with her hands for me to follow her. I followed her out into the hall and then up into the secret passage upstairs. She quietly sat down on the chair and waited for me to sit on the couch before speaking.

"It seems we have a little problem with your guest downstairs, Claire" She said, her tone scaring me a bit

"Believe me Amelie, she is no guest of mine. I don't want her here at all." I said agreeing with her. We do have a problem. That skank bitchasaurus is trying to steal my boyfriend and no one believes me.

"What I mean Claire, is that the young lady downstairs is causing trouble on my side of town. With the vampires. It appears she is looking for a book that belongs to me." She said. So what Eve and I saw last night was her looking for the book

"Eve and I saw her last night looking for the book. She thinks that you gave it to me." I said, giving her all the information I knew.

"Well actually Claire, I hid the book here years ago. I came to retrieve it so she could not get her hands on it. I just want you to keep letting her look for it. Let her do what she wants until I have safely hidden the book again. I also want you to find out who she is working for. Alright?" She said, standing up and disappearing briefly behind a bookcase in the corner.

"I understand. How long until you can hide it again? What is it about and why was it hidden here in the first place and not in your library?" I asked trying to find answers about the mystery book. She came out from behind the book case 2 minutes later holding a beautiful black book with gold accents.

"I will come to tell you when I have hidden it again. The contents of this book are for my eyes only. With this book, someone could destroy the whole vampire population in Morganville and seemingly the world. Now if you will excuse me, it is time for me to go and time for you to head back to bed. I hear you have a big day tomorrow." Amelie said as she opened a portal and stepped through "See you again soon, Claire. Remember, let her continue thinking this book is here until I have told you otherwise." And with that, she was gone.

"Goodnight, Amelie." I said to basically myself as she shut the portal. I slumped forward and pushed the button to open the doorway downstairs. I trudged down the stairs and made sure there was no one there I as lifter the picture off the wall and shut the door to the passage. I slowly walked to Shane's room and laid down on the bed. I kicked off my slippers and snuggled into Shane's side as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, hopefully for the last time.

**So MiMi was being a sneaky bitch, what else is new? Hope you enjoyed it and I am really sorry for not updating. I will post the next chapter before I go to my dad's tomorrow :)**


End file.
